


Nothing's Changed

by CovertOps



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Short, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovertOps/pseuds/CovertOps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the world that messed things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Changed

“Oh Mulder,” she sighed on a breath, as he ran his fingers over the bare skin of her back. She kissed him deeply and pushed aside  
thoughts of who could be watching right now. They were in the street outside City Hall, the venue for the annual FBI ball they’d been attending just moments earlier.  
He pulled her closer and continued caressing her back. It had been too long. She didn’t care who was watching, she needed to be as close to him as possible.  
“Let’s go,” she murmured.  
He pulled away, moving one hand to her cascading hair.  
“You sure?”  
She took a deep breath. “God yes.”  
He stared at her. “Nothing’s changed.”  
“I don’t want to think Mulder.”  
He raised his eyebrow at that. “And tomorrow?”  
“That’s thinking.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the waiting cabs.

***************************

At her new apartment, they stood millimetres apart, regarding each other.  
“No thinking?”  
“No thinking.” She reached for him.  
“Not even when I want more than a night? And nothing’s changed.”  
She sighed. He was in danger of bringing the evening to an early close.  
“Nothing’s changed Mulder. I still miss you, I still want you….I still love you. It’s the world that messed things up.”  
He grabbed her hand this time, pulling her towards the bedroom.

********************************


End file.
